


Musketeers Story

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Treville has orders for the musketeers to escort his sister safely back to the Garisson.





	1. The order for the Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken the characters from the TV show, The Musketeers (2014-2016). I do not own any right, i have only used the names of the characters. The story line is my own.
> 
> All rights go to the creators of The Musketeers.

One day when I was at the Garrison, I was having lunch with my friends and fellow Musketeers. I was sitting with D’Artagnan, Porthos, Athos and my boyfriend, Aramis. We were enjoying a nice meal, when Treville walked up to us.  
“Guys, I need your help. My sister is coming to visit and she will need an escort.”  
Athos, who is the ‘leader’ of our group, stands up and grabs the paper that Treville was holding out. He reads the information on the paper before placing the paper on the table so all of us could read it. The paper said that Treville’s sister is the mayor’s wife and he spoils her with diamonds and expensive dresses. They live in Bourges, in a castle named Palais Ducal.  
“When do you want us to leave?” Athos enquired.  
“As soon as possible. You have your orders.”  
“Understood. We leave right away.”  
The five of us packed a few supplies before saddling our horses and riding out of the Garrison. The ride would take approximately 6 days, 3 days there and 3 days back. We would need to rest up at night before continuing the journey the following day.


	2. A talk around the campfire

As night time falls upon us, we begin to find a place to make camp and to rest up. Once we find an adequate place, we tie our horses to a tree and make a fire.   
We warm up our food on the campfire and we eat it, talking about Treville’s sister.  
“So, what do you think Treville’s sister looks like?” Aramis asked the group.  
I finish my food before placing my plate on the ground and answering Aramis’ question.  
“I don’t know but I’m excited to find out. Treville hasn’t mentioned her before.”  
“He hasn’t, has he? I don’t know. But I imagine her as having long blonde hair with bright blue eyes.”  
Athos scoffed.  
“I imagine her with brown hair and brown eyes.”  
I shake my head.  
“Everyone has their own image of his sister. We won’t know what she looks like until we meet her.”  
“Well, how are we supposed to know that we met her if we don’t know what she looks like?” Aramis said.  
Porthos joins in with the conversation.  
“We will know, I’m sure of it. We should get some sleep now, we have a long ride ahead of us.”  
“I agree.” Athos told the group.  
Everyone settled in for the night, getting plenty of rest for the day ahead.


	3. Preparing to ride

The following morning, I was awoken to the sound of pots and pans clinking together. I open my eyes and turn around to see that everyone was already packing their bags,  
“Why did nobody wake me?”  
“We didn’t want to disturb you, miss sleeping beauty.”  
“Oh, shut up Aramis.”  
He pretends to be shocked and I give him a smile. He smiles back and climbs on his horse, everyone does the same. We continue our ride, only stopping to fill up our canteens in a stream.  
I take a drink of water, cooling myself. I get back up on my saddle, looking at each of my fellow riders.  
“Let’s ride.” Athos ordered.  
I click my tongue and we start riding. This day was much hotter than the last and we had to stop every few hours to refill our canteens.


	4. Aramis doesn't feel too well

As I was refilling my canteen, I saw that Aramis didn’t look too good, I take the canteens out of the stream and hold them in my hand as I walk over to Aramis.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“I don’t feel too well, it must have been the water.”  
“Maybe. But wouldn’t all of us feel this way if it was the water? We all drank from the same water source.”  
“I don’t know then. I just don’t feel too well, Jen.”  
Athos sees us and walks up to us to see what was holding us up.  
“What’s happening? Is everything alright?”  
“I don’t know. Aramis isn’t feeling to well, maybe we should wait and see if he feels any better a bit later.”  
“We can’t afford to waste any time.”  
“So you would rather have him riding when he feels like this?”  
He thinks for a minute before answering.  
“You’re right. But we will only wait two hours. If he feels better or not.”  
Aramis lowers himself to the ground against a rock, placing his head on his arms, which are resting on his knees. I hand back the canteens before walking back to Aramis. I sit down next to him.  
“You do look awful, you want to lie down for a bit?”  
“Yeah. I’m tired.”  
“Okay, take off your jacket and come here.”  
He takes off his jacket and hat I shift so that he could place his head on my legs. I stroke his head and I could feel that he had a slight temperature. He closes his eyes and to my surprise, falls asleep straight away. I continue stroking his hair. I look up and see that my other companions had found some shade and had made themselves comfortable. I lean my head back against the rock and shift my hat so that it covers my eyes. I relax and take in all the sounds around me.


	5. Another day's ride

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by the sound of Aramis coughing. I tilt my hat back up and see that Aramis quickly gets up and goes behind a bush before hearing him empty his stomach contents. I grimace at the sound of what was happening behind the bush. Once Aramis reappears, he looks a little better. The colour was returning back to his face and he didn’t look so sick anymore. He walks back to me and sits back down.  
“You okay?”  
“I feel a lot better now, thanks.”  
I hand him a handkerchief and he wipes his forehead before placing the handkerchief in his pocket. I look up and see that Athos is walking towards us.  
“Is everything alright? Are you good to ride now?”  
Aramis looks at Athos and nods.  
“Great. Let’s go.”  
He walks back to his horse and saddles it before climbing on. We all do the same before riding on. We ride, at a constant trot, for the whole day.


	6. Arriving at the Palais Ducal

*Two days later*  
We arrive at the Palais Ducal and we dismount from our horses. We tie our horses to the wooden post and walk towards the door. Porthos rings the doorbell and we all listen to the sound of the doorbell chiming inside of the castle. A servant opens the door and lets us in. We walk in and were greeted by a man.  
“Good afternoon. I am Mrs Lamarre’s butler, how may I assist you?”  
“We would like to see her please, we are her escort to see her brother.”  
“Right this way, please.”  
The butler leads the way and we follow him to Mrs Lamarre’s room. He knocks on the door and waits to be let in. He opens the door and we were allowed to go in. We see her sitting infront of an elegant dress table.  
“Oh hello. You must be my escorts. I will be with you shortly.”  
As she said, she just grabbed her small bag and slipped on her shoes before walking towards us. I noticed that she was very expensive jewellery. Her coach had already been prepared. I tied my horse to the back of the carriage and climbed in with the Mrs Lamarre.   
“It’s great to finally meet you, Mrs Lamarre.”  
“Please, call me Marie.”  
“Thank you. We have a long ride ahead of us.”  
“That’s fine. I was meaning to see my brother for a long time. How is he?”  
“He’s fine. He’s at the Garrison, waiting for you.”  
“Great. I can’t wait to see him.”  
We rode all day, we only stopped to rest the horses during the night, before riding again the following morning.


	7. Arriving back at the Garrison

*3 days later*  
We arrive back at the Garrison and we walk our horses to the stables before placing the coach in the stables as well. We cover it with a big sheet to protect it before walking out of the stables. We see Treville and Marie exchange a quick hug. Treville motions for us to walk to him. We walk to him and he formally introduces his sister to us. We welcome her to the Garrison and tell her that we hope she has a great time while she is here.  
We walk away and go to the stables to scrub down our horses and feed them. As we were cleaning our horses, we had a small conversation about Treville’s sister. Turns out that Aramis was right, she did have blonde hair and blue eyes. She ended up being a lot prettier than any of us could have imagined.

The End


End file.
